


Kakashi, Iruka and the Little Monster

by myka1231



Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Umino Hours, Established Relationship, Found Family, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myka1231/pseuds/myka1231
Summary: Kakashi wakes up to face the danger: the little monster that took up his life.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138
Collections: 90 Mins To Gift - Halloween Edition





	Kakashi, Iruka and the Little Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hkandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/gifts).



> This is a gift to Hkandi for the Halloween Exchange at the Umino Hours server.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Kakashi woke up with the terrible screech of the monster that turned his life upside down the moment that the little beast stepped through the door to the home Iruka and Kakashi had made for themselves after seven years of relationship.

“Kaka-papa” Naruto screamed in delight while his tiny feet were heard running around the house. Iruka was supposed to be looking after their kid as Kakashi caught a few hours of sleep after a week spent on a work trip, but Kakashi didn’t mind waking up to that joyful sound.

“Quiet, Naruto. Remember papa is sleeping before the big night?”

Not even Iruka’s hushed voice, as nice as it sounded, could lull Kakashi back to sleep now that he was awake, so he just groaned and stretched before climbing out of bed.

His little monster was in no mood to sleep his nap as he was hyper. Since the day Iruka explained to their son what Halloween was and that they were to go trick or treating this evening, he refused to dress in anything but his fox costume and kept hoarding all the superglue he came across to prank those who didn’t want to give their candies. In their neighbourhood everybody was on board with the festivities and had prepared to give candy to the children, but Naruto had been so excited with the idea of pulling pranks that Iruka kept secretly giving him the most ridiculous ideas. Kakashi knew about their secret plotting and also knew that Iruka would do anything to keep their little monster smiling.

Five years into Kakashi and Iruka’s relationship, when the agency called them because there was a kid up for adoption, they were ecstatic. It wasn’t until they first met Naruto that they realized what receiving a homeless little boy truly entailed. The toddler was small for his age, too thin, sick, and dirty. The boy was three years old and already knew not to trust adults because they were mean. Kakashi and Iruka came back home from that first meeting heartbroken but in love, and with the resolution of making little Naruto smile as long as they could keep it up.

“I think someone is awake,” Iruka said when he spotted Kakashi entering the living room.

“Maaa, it’s Halloween so I couldn’t sleep fearing the ghosts”

“You too, Kaka-papa?,” said Naruto with all the sympathy of a hyper-excited kid. “Don’t worry, I will protect you.”

“That’s my hero,” said Kakashi as he took Naruto in his arms to wrestle with the monster as Iruka laughed and prepared Naruto’s lime green pack to go out and join the other kids that were trick or treating in the block. They had decided that Naruto could pick his clothes and other necessities to make them feel his, but the lime-green pack was unexpected and the only non-orange thing to come out of the ordeal. It was especially awful.

“Naruto, do you have your pumpkin bag ready to go?” Asked Iruka as he took the keys and his wallet.

“Yes, daddy!”

“Yes, daddy,” replied Kakashi with a wink in Iruka’s direction.

And as Iruka was going to the front door, he paused and gave Kakashi a quick kiss. One of those that told him to shut up, you silly man.

As the three of them made their way out to have the best Halloween ever, Kakashi couldn’t help but give a silent thanks to whatever god was listening for giving him a gorgeous big monster and a perfect little one as his family.


End file.
